The Life and Times of Charles Carmicheal
by Next2NormalAddict
Summary: Charles Carmicheal always seemed to get what Chuck Bartowski wanted. Set mid-season 2.


**A/N**: _Hey there! Its been a while…_

_So, anyway, I wrote this weeks ago, but never posted it cause I thought it was just a little bit...ehh. I dunno. Let me know what you think. I've got most of two other parts written (gotta love three-shots). I'll finish them, probably._

_Okay…review and whatnot. _

_Also…this is set in the first half of season two…just an FYI. _

_Disclaimer: Still no. _

* * *

"To sleep, perchance, to dream."- _Hamlet, _William Shakespeare

* * *

"DAMN IT!" The voice echoed through the maternity ward of the hospital. Nurses and patients poked their heads out of doors, curious and somewhat frightened.

Charles Carmichael tried without success to calm down his wife. "It's gonna be okay, sweetie, I promise." He kissed her sweaty hair gently.

"Fuck you, Carmichael!" The blonde raged. Her face was red. "You did this to me!" She pointed to him accusingly. He fought the laughter that was threatening to overcome him.

"What did I do to you, sweetie?" He tried to hold her hand. She tried to break it.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know." She clutched her abdomen and glared at him violently. "You knocked me up, idiot!"

She broke down into a terrifying combination of hysterical tears, curses and death threats as the next contraction started. "I am going to fucking kill you!" she wept brokenly.

"Okay, honey." He just tried to hold her hand again. She tried to stab him with a pen. He stopped trying to hold her hand. He was aware that this woman knew how to kill people with a pen.

"Mrs. Carmichael?" A nurse poked her head inside the room.

"WHO ELSE WOULD I BE?" The blonde bellowed at the nurse.

"Umm…" The nurse stammered. "Uhh…you're scaring some of the other patients Mrs. Carmichael…"

"OW!" She cut off the nurse. "I am going to kill ALL OF YOU!"

Charles was timing something on his watch. He looked up concernedly. "Yeah, these contractions are getting awfully close together and she's obviously in a lot of pain…"

The pregnant blonde cut him off too. "GET THE FUCKING DOCTOR, BITCH!" She proceeded to throw the pen at the terrified-looking nurse. It burst against the wall in a shatter of plastic shards. Black ink dripped sluggishly down to the floor.

The nurse literally sprinted out of the room. "Come on…" Charles pushed back her hair, "It's not her fault, Sarah…"

"No, it's your fault." She informed him before she started shouting obscenities at the walls and random patients.

"Doctor!" Charles called, afraid that his wife would kill him before he got to see his new baby.

* * *

"Chuck!" A voice broke through the hospital room. Chuck was jolted out of his world. The BuyMore reappeared before his disappointed eyes.

"Bartowski!" Big Mike called his name again. Chuck looked up from the blank computer screen and saw the big man standing in front of him.

"Yes Sir?" He asked, part of him still in that hospital room. Charles Carmichael always got what he wanted. A long time ago that had been an exciting life filled with danger, excitement and spies. It wasn't like that now.

"Your girlfriend's here, Bartwoski!" The big man informed him. Chuck looked over to the door to see the amazing Sarah Walker waiting for him, a frozen yogurt in hand.

He jumped over the Nerd Herd and joined his girlfriend by the door. She smiled at him as he walked over. She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Hey." He grabbed her hand.

"Hey." She smiled at him. This Sarah was real. She was less expressive than the Sarah who was married to Charles Carmichael. She could never say that she loved him out loud or tell him what she wanted. Chuck loved her so much. "Yogurt?" She asked, holding it up.

"Of course." He took the yogurt from her. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "What are you really here for?" Sarah never brought him yogurt unless there was a mission.

"We've got a surveillance tap downtown tonight." She whispered in his ear. He shivered at how close she was. "I'll pick you up at eight."

"Okay." He whispered back, valiantly trying to ignore their closeness. "I'll see you then."

She leaned back and smiled. "I'll see you tonight, Chuck."

He watched her go, the yogurt melting slightly in his hand. He wanted her so much that it actually physically hurt to watch her walk away. Chuck walked back to his desk, sighing. He knew that if they had a chance, a real _chance _at a relationship then he would never let her go. He set the yogurt down and put his head on the desk, closing his eyes and going to the place in his head where everything made sense.

* * *

"Congratulations, Mrs. Carmichael." The doctor was smiling at a red-faced and weepy Sarah Carmichael. "Your baby is perfectly healthy."

Charles grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She squeezed back faintly. "Is it a boy or a girl?" He whispered reverently, looking at the bundle in the doctor's arms.

"A boy." The doctor smiled at him and offered the bundle to Sarah. "He's perfect."

Sarah stretched out her arms hesitantly, an uncertain frown on her face. "I don't know if I know how…" She protested as the doctor places her son in her arms. She looked down at him and her frown fades into awe.

"He's beautiful." Murmured Charles, kissing his wife's hair.

"Yeah." She agreed, tears in her voice.

"Do you have a name?" The doctor asked, holding up a clipboard.

"Bryce." Murmured Charles, his arm still around his wife and his eyes still on his son. "Bryce Stephan Carmichael."

"He's perfect." Sarah cuddled him closer. "So perfect."

"I love you, Sarah." Charles whispered, feeling like he might cry he was so happy. "So much."

"I love you too." She whispered back and then she kissed Charles Carmichael sweetly.

* * *

Chuck looked up from his desk and gazed wistfully over at the Orange Orange. Yeah. Charles Carmichael always got what he wanted. Long ago, it had been a high-risk and high-energy spy life. Now, it was Sarah Walker, a house, a family and everything that he could never possibly have.

He watched as the frozen yogurt began to melt, the liquid pooling around the edges of the cup, and wondered if it was still worth eating.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, that's all for now. Hope you liked/understood it. Review, por favor._


End file.
